Reunion
by AJ Rayne
Summary: The sequel to 'After the End.' Obi-Wan returns to the woman he loves to save the two children who will one day save the Galaxy.
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: All these lovely characters are not mine. This fic is a sequel to 'After the End' (fic #634071) found in this archive.  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
Vader walked down the corridors of the Star Destroyer, his boot heels clicking against the shiny black metal floors. With grim amusement, he took note of the wide berth those walking past gave him, as if his closeness alone would bring them harm. He could feel their fear against his mind and he drew strength from it. Reaching out with the Force, he knocked a blaster out of an officer's holster, a streak of old mischief emerging. The officer yelped in surprise, and paled when he noticed the black-robed figure pass by. Vader did not spare him a glance, but underneath his helmet, he was smiling maliciously.  
  
Obi-Wan would have hung me upside down for that one, he mused before he could stop himself.  
  
A surge of anger made him clench his hands as he thought of his old master. Despite the well-timed explosion at the Jedi Council meeting, Obi-Wan had managed to escape. As much as Vader enjoyed destroying the Jedi who destroyed his life, he had wanted Kenobi's blood most of all. His teacher who condemned him to live like a machine, trapped underneath a helmet and never to feel the sun's warmth on his skin again. His friend who betrayed him and Padmé to the Council, separating them forever.  
  
Where are you now, Master, Vader thought disdainfully. You hide like a coward.  
  
Power, raw and fiery, flowed through the Sith Lord. For the past two years, once it was possible for him to concentrate on other pursuits as the Empire was well-established, he'd been searching for Obi-Wan but his old Jedi Master hid well. However, Vader was not to be deterred for he suspected she was with Kenobi.  
  
Padmé crowded his thoughts at any given moment. He wanted her at his side, even though she had turned her back on him. That could be forgiven if she agreed to be with him again. More than once, Sidious ordered him to curb his desires, but Vader thought otherwise. His desire to be with his wife fueled his anger rather than staunched it. He felt it now, the anger that helped him control the power of the Dark side, and the Force all but hummed around him.  
  
Finally reaching his destination, Vader cleared his mind and entered Darth Sidious' chambers. The older man turned to acknowledge him as he stood at the large window at one side of the room.  
  
"Your search has come up fruitless yet again," Sidious said silkily. "I wish you would stop wasting your time."  
  
Vader controlled his initial impulse to reply with annoyance. Smoothly, he replied, "For now. Obi-Wan will be found. It should not be that every other Jedi has perished while he runs free."  
  
"All in good time. You, on the other hind, need to find some other use of your talents."  
  
"What do you have in mind?"  
  
"There is talk of an underground Rebellion with cells in our worlds. I want you to find it before it gains a foothold, and squash it."  
  
Vader bowed slightly, his mind already mapping out a plan of action. "As you wish, My Master."  
  
"Good. And don't you worry, Vader. Once you finish this, you can go back to your hobby."  
  
"Hobby?"  
  
Sidious smiled a smile not unlike the one Vader had worn earlier.  
  
"Hunting Jedi," he clarified.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Ben Kenobi shielded his eyes from the blinding light of Tatooine's suns. After five years, he still wasn't used to it. Out of habit, he reached out with the Force to check on his charge. Young Luke Skywalker was currently struggling to get out of bed, his initial bad mood dissipating when the smells of his Aunt Beru's breakfast reached his nose.  
  
Smiling to himself, Ben retracted his touch. Luke was growing up like a normal boy. He did chores, he went to school, he obeyed--or disobeyed--the wishes of his Aunt and Uncle. He showed no signs of his extraordinary heritage, save for a few instances which Ben covered up quickly enough. Luke was very strong in the Force, but Ben was doing all he can to hide that fact. So far, it was working, but the old Jedi worried about the time when Luke's powers surpassed his control.  
  
Owen refused to allow Ben to teach Luke and Ben did not try to press the matter, as Padmé had not wanted him to teach Luke in the first place. Yet, to leave a power like his unchecked could make the young boy come out as badly as Luke's father had.  
  
And here you are again, arrogant enough to think you can teach young Skywalker as you taught his father, Ben admonished himself with a shake of his head.  
  
Sighing, the erstwhile Jedi Master picked up his walking stick and started out for the dunes. He needed to catch something for his supper. Wistfully, he remembered the days when he could walk into most places and get something good to eat for a pittance because of his position. Nowadays, to claim to be a Jedi would only lead to death...at Vader's hands.  
  
At the thought of his enemy, Ben subconsciously covered his presence in the Force. He had schooled himself in controlling his power, but one could never be too careful. Vader was powerful as a Jedi but he was unstoppable as a Sith Lord. Ben knew that he was being hunted, but he refused to run around the galaxy, living like a fugitive.  
  
I'd much rather live like a hermit, he mused with a touch of irreverent humor.  
  
Vaguely, he wondered how Luke's mother and sister were doing. An ache began in the region of his heart, but he quickly pushed it aside. Padmé was alive, he was sure, and Leia as well. At night, when it was hardest to be alone, he sometimes checked on them as well. Lips curving downward underneath his beard, Ben refocused his thoughts on the task at hand. He had to eat.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Padmé sighed as she leaned back in her armchair. She hadn't realized how long she had been leaning forward until she'd gasped when she reached for her glass of water as a stabbing pain flew up her arm. After checking the chrono, she saw that she had been reading Bail's plans for four hours straight.  
  
"Leia," she called out, suddenly feeling lonely. "Where are you, My Little One?"  
  
The tell-tale sound of small feet running made Padmé smile tiredly. Leia's small, elfin face popped up at her mother's elbow, her large brown eyes dancing.  
  
"Are you done readin'?" she asked.  
  
"For now," Padmé answered, pulling Leia into her lap and grimacing as her back protested. "Oof...you're getting big."  
  
"Uncle Bail said that it's because you keep on feeding me Naboo food."  
  
Padmé laughed. "That's true, but it's good for you. I grew up on that food, and look how I turned out."  
  
Leia grinned and cuddled against her mother. Padmé tightened her arms around her daughter, burying her face in the little girl's shiny brown hair, so like her own. She felt an immense sadness fill her heart and, unbidden, tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Her arms ached to hold Luke again, to have him grow up next to his sister and under his mother's watchful eyes. Her heart ached to see Anakin again....and Obi-Wan. But like countless times before, Padmé stopped her thoughts before the tears could fall, and instead a sad smile curved her lips.  
  
"What's wrong, Mommy?" Leia whispered, peering up at Padmé.  
  
"I'm just happy to be with you, Little One," was the careful response.  
  
"That's what you always say, and I don't think I believe you anymore."  
  
Surprised at her five-year-old daughter's astute response, Padmé was rendered speechless. She only stared at Leia, not sure whether to be amused or frightened. Fortunately, she was saved by Sabé's entrance into the room.  
  
"Time for bed, Leia," she said.  
  
"But Mommy just finished reading and she can play with me now."  
  
"But..."  
  
"It's alright, Sabé," Padmé reassured her. "I'll make sure she gets to bed at a decent hour."  
  
"Alright," Sabé said, but she didn't sound convinced. "Good-night, you two. Try not to make too much noise."  
  
Leia blew her a kiss and then turned all her attention on her mother. Padmé suddenly got a flutter of nervousness in her stomach at the look in Leia's eyes. Anakin had told her once that he could tell when she had a heavy question for him because her eyes narrowed to half their size and a single wrinkle appeared between her eyebrows. Leia had that identical look to her right at that moment.  
  
"Can I ask you something, Mommy?"  
  
"You can ask me anything."  
  
"Where's my Daddy?"  
  
Padmé's breath caught in her throat. She had expected this question since the day Leia said her first word, but she was still not ready. Not that she hadn't prepared her answer already, but all those responses flew out of her head the second she looked into Leia's earnest little face. Anakin's daughter deserved nothing less than the truth.  
  
"I don't know, Leia. I don't know where he is."  
  
  
  
* * * 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Ben awoke, his face bathed with sweat. His breath came out in gasps and he strained to calm his racing heart down. He blinked rapidly, replaying the images he had seen in his dreams.  
  
PadmÃ© had been calling to him, Leia clutched in her arms, and both their faces were streaked with tears. He had tried to go to them, but Darth Vader blocked his way, his red lightsaber held at ready. With one arm, the dark lord held Luke to his side, but to Ben's dismay the boy was not struggling. Instead, his sky blue eyes were fixed on the Jedi Master, a hatred in them that Ben had only seen once before--in the eyes of Anakin Skywalker. He had turned to Vader, and although no words were exchanged, Ben saw the threat in his stance. Then, Vader let go of Luke and lunged at his old teacher, red lightsaber slashing at Ben...  
  
Stretching out a hand, Ben called his own lightsaber to him and when its familiar grip landed in his grasp, he felt something come back that he didn't realize he had been missing. He ran his thumb on the switch, but did not push down. Memories of his days at the Jedi Temple, practicing with Qui-Gon, then years later, practicing with Anakin. Then, that final, horrible battle with his student...  
  
Ben shuddered and reached for the calming qualities of the Force for the second time in five minutes. His vision had opened up the gates to memories that he had struggled not to let devour him. It felt like his knees were about to give way, and he sat on his bed, dropping his lightsaber heedlessly on the floor. With shaking hands, he covered his face, struggling to regain control of himself.  
  
After all this time, I thought I had a hold on these memories, on these emotions...I thought I conquered them all, he mused, lips twisting bitterly. I should have known that I cannot conquer anything.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he straightened and strenghtened himself with the Force, shoving the many painful memories in a dark corner in the back of his mind. He opened himself up to the ebb and flow of the Force, finding the inner peace he worked so long to cultivate. Only with a clear mind would he be able to solve the puzzle of his vision. As much pain it had brought him, he had sworn to protect Anakin's family, and this vision was telling him that he was going to be called to do this duty soon. Now that the Empire had complete control over what was once the Republic, Vader was free to search for his wife, and finding PadmÃ© would lead him to their children. Ben knew how intense Vader's feelings were for his wife, regardless of her betrayal of him. He would still seek her out, still want her to be by his side.  
  
Ben knew this because had he been in Vader's place, he would want all that also.  
  
Standing carefully, Ben tested out the steadiness of his legs before making his way to the window. He looked out into the dusky Tatooine twilight, taking in the streaks of orange, red, and yellow across the sky. Tatooine would not have been the first place he would have chosen to find the solitude he'd always craved, but it wasn't bad either. It was also ironic that he could escape Vader by living in the same place where Vader was born.  
  
Vader.  
  
Anakin.  
  
Ben turned quickly and began to pack a bag. He had to leave Tatooine in order to lessen the danger to Luke. It would be impossible for him to avoid detection searching for Vader through the Force, but he would have to risk it in order to confirm his suspicion...that Vader was coming for him because he was the key to all that Vader wanted most.  
  
And before he left, he sent out a message to Alderaan.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
The imposing black figure standing at the helm was more than the crew could handle. Although, they were Vader's crew, all of them felt nothing but fear in his presence. No one dared to utter a singled word or emit a single sound, not wanting to draw his attention to them. They had all seen what he'd done to a particularly smart-mouthed ensign, who had boasted that he did not fear Darth Vader. It had taken four crew members to clean up his remains--not because there was so much of him to gather but because not a single one could keep his dinner down long enough to finish the job.  
  
Vader did not see his crew's silence as strange, but instead it was welcoming. He did not need the silence to allow himself to flow into the Force, but he did prefer it. He started to immerse himself in the power of the Force when suddenly, he felt a familiar touch against his mind.  
  
Master, you're not lost after all, he thought, allowing Obi-Wan to catch that reflection as a slow smile creased his face. The rebel cells will have to wait. I' ve never been this close before.  
  
Vader started to reach back to Obi-Wan, but his presence disappeared as quickly as it came. Eyes narrowing, Vader searched harder, struggling to find a trace. He let out an angry shout when he could not sense Obi-Wan, making several crewmen jump in their seats.  
  
"What systems are close to our present position?" he demanded, turning to the commanding officer.  
  
Barely concealing his shaking, Commander Raekin gestured to the helmsman near him.  
  
"Uh..uh..."  
  
Vader pushed the man aside impatiently and looked down at the viewscreen on the console before him.  
  
"We are going to search each of these planets," he said, his tone booking no argument. "I want Kenobi on this ship and standing before me in two weeks time. He must be on one of these planets because he was never powerful enough to focus his energy for long distances." Underneath his helmet, Vader smiled scornfully. "He has always been pathetically weak."  
  
Raekin was at a loss for words. He only nodded dumbly and gathered his thoughts together in order to put together an efficient search party. Searching five planets in two weeks would be one of the hardest things he would ever have to do. While working for Lord Vader had its perks, failure was never an option, and Raekin began to wonder if it wasn't too late to put in for a transfer.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
PadmÃ© stared blankly at the message on her screen. Her heart seemed permanently lodged in her throat as she read it over and over, unable to tear herself away. It was as if she could hear his voice speaking the words she read and she could almost see him standing in front of her, an earnest expression on his face.  
  
P,  
  
I am coming to Alderaan. Please await my arrival in two days.  
  
Ben.  
  
"Ben," she murmured and wondered why he had chosen that name.  
  
"Ben?" SabÃ© repeated, coming into the room. "Who's Ben?"  
  
A smile flitted across PadmÃ©'s face. "Our old friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
"Is he coming?" SabÃ© asked excitedly, her eyes wide in her face, then they narrowed. "What's happened?"  
  
"He didn't say, but he will be coming here in two days. Something must have happened that can threaten us here."  
  
"What do you think about that?"  
  
"I trust him."  
  
"Even after all this time?"  
  
"I trust few people in this universe, SabÃ©. He is one of the few. Always has been." She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. "I've missed him."  
  
SabÃ© put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Will be you be alright? I mean with him around."  
  
"I'll be better than alright. I'll be whole again." She glanced at her handmaiden. "Did you want something? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go on like that."  
  
SabÃ© only smiled kindly. "I'm your friend, PadmÃ©. I'm more than happy to listen to your goings on, but I did have some news." Her smile faded. "Well-placed Imperial spies have informed Bail that Vader is on the move again. He searches for you, for Obi-Wan. He is relentless."  
  
"Anakin never gave up on those he loved...I'm sure some part of that he's kept in his incarnation as Darth Vader," PadmÃ© said, her lip curling with disgust, but her chocolate brown eyes were filled with sadness. "And yet...despite all he's done to us, I miss him. I miss Anakin."  
  
"You loved him with such a passion," SabÃ© said. "First love lit a fire in you I had never seen before and never did again." She put a hand on PadmÃ©'s shoulder. "When you were with Obi-Wan, it was different. You were more calm, more peaceful. There was none of the tumult that marked your relationship with Anakin."  
  
"If Vader ever found out about that," PadmÃ© murmured worriedly, "he would go mad with rage."  
  
"Only you, the Jedi, Bail, and I know about it. I doubt any of us will be stupid enough to mention it in passing. Vader has no reason to suspect."  
  
"All he would have to do is look into my heart or Obi-Wan's heart." PadmÃ© rose from her seat and squared her shoulders. "Now, we must prepare of his arrival. Is Leia in bed?'  
  
"Has been for some time."  
  
"Then we will do it quietly. Pack some of the necessities in case we have to leave in a hurry."  
  
"Yes, milady." 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
  
  
Ben emerged from the transport looking bedraggled and out of balance. He had shaved his beard and had his hair cut as well in order to avoid instant recognition. Because of his role as Vader's number one prey, everyone in the Empire knew who he was. Banishing exhaustion from his mind, Ben attuned himself to the feelings of the beings around him, in case he had to make himself disappear with a little help from the Force should someone recognize him despite his efforts. He pulled his hood on just in case.  
  
Suddenly, his intuition alerted him to a presence not too far from where he stood. It was familiar and it made his heart leap into his throat. He looked up and immediately met a pair of warm brown eyes.  
  
"SabÃ©," he mouthed.  
  
She smiled in acknowledgement and turned around without waiting for him. He lowered his eyes, but kept his senses attuned to her. She led through a maze of streets which he could only assume to be the heart of the city. People jostled him from every direction, none of them noticing the hunched old man who appeared lost in the big city. Finally, SabÃ© stopped in front of a warehouse and disappeared around the back. Ben stopped for a moment, appearing to study his surroundings, then followed her in.  
  
The warehouse was as musty and dirty as he expected it to be but he barely paid it any heed. SabÃ© stood in the middle of the room with another. A tall, distinguished looking man who looked out of place in the seedy building. Bail Organa turned as Ben lowered his hood and he smiled broadly, holding his arms out.  
  
"Obi-Wan, you've returned at last."  
  
Obi-Wan....a name I haven't heard in a long time, Ben mused, but did not correct the man. It seemed right in this place with these people that he be called by his proper name, just as it was right on Tatooine to be known as Crazy Ben Kenobi.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled in return and embraced his friend. "It has been too long, Bail."  
  
Bail held his friend at arm's length and looked into a face unchanged by the harsh Tatooine sun. Without the beard, he looked even younger...until Bail looked into blue eyes faded by the hardships that life had thrown. Obi-Wan's eyes use to dance with mischief, with humor, but now there was only resignation and resilience. True, there was a strength there that had been absent in the past, but it made him more weary.  
  
"She waits for you eagerly, Master Kenobi," SabÃ© murmured. "She wanted to come, but we felt it would be too dangerous for her to be outside at this time."  
  
"I understand," Obi-Wan said. He offered her small smile. "It is good to see you again, SabÃ©."  
  
"Likewise, Master Kenobi."  
  
"I'm afraid I must take your leave, Obi-Wan, but I will be by to see you tonight. Take care of him, SabÃ©," Bail said, after giving his friend's shoulder one last squeeze.  
  
"I will, Senator." She started towards a large crate sitting in the corner of the warehouse. "If you'll follow me, Master Kenobi."  
  
"Please, SabÃ©, call me Obi-Wan. After all this time, it seems ridiculous to stick to titles. I'll be willing to bet that you don't call PadmÃ© by any of her titles anymore."  
  
"I slip sometimes."  
  
She pulled a small rectangular module and pointed it at the crate. The sides fell away to reveal a small groundcar. The side door popped open and she gestured for Obi-Wan to climb in.  
  
"We'll be there in two hours," she said, climbing in after him. "Are you comfortable enough?"  
  
"I will be."  
  
They lapsed into silence as SabÃ© pulled into the city. Ten minutes into the drive, she glanced over at the Jedi to see that his eyes were closed. At first she thought he was meditating but when he began to snore softly, she knew otherwise. Tucking away a smile, she focused on her task and drove just a little faster, knowing that by now PadmÃ© would be bouncing off the walls.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Vader entered the oval shaped chamber in which he slept. As soon as he sat down in the center, the chamber closed down and dim lights turned on. He was completely shut out from the outside world. It wasn't that he was paranoid about assassins--no one could sneak up on Darth Vader, after all-- but he needed it to recharge his mechas. Wires began to snake from the walls and hook up to the various outlets throughout his body. Vader remembered the first time he had used this chamber, the revulsion that rose up inside him almost made him want to explode from the chamber with a Force- blast. Now, it was just another nuiseance.  
  
He wondered that PadmÃ© would think of this amalgamation of man and machine he had become. A knot of fear formed in his belly at the thought of her disgust. He would have been disgusted, too, at first, but if she truly loved him, loved him as much as he loved her, she would be able to look past the wires and metal to find the man she had known and the husband she had pledged her life to. Carefully, Vader removed his helmet and took a shaky breath of fresh air. It hurt his lungs a little, but he refused to put the damned helmet with its air filter back on. His face, once so young and handsome, was pasty and scarred, however, there was no mistaking that he was Anakin Skywalker. His eyes were the same color of electric blue they had always been.  
  
He rubbed his eyes with a gloved hand, cursing Obi-Wan Kenobi for the umpteenth time. It was Obi-Wan's fault that he was in this predicament. Anakin the Jedi Padawan had underestimated his master's talent with the lightsaber and had allowed it to strike true. Darth Vader would not. The next time they would meet in battle, Obi-Wan would be the one who would be striken down. His hands flexed in anticipation.  
  
Yet, he could not deny that at times, he almost wished his old master was at his side. Despite it all, they had good times, and for most of Vader's young life, Obi-Wan was the only father he knew. If only Obi-Wan had seen the wisdom of using the Dark side instead of sticking to the teachings of the Jedi Order. They would have been great together, mending the galaxy with their power instead of the weak methods enforced by the now extinct Jedi.  
  
See who is left, Master Obi-Wan? The Jedi we once knew and respected now lie dead or hide like cowards. I was right after all.  
  
But Vader knew Obi-Wan was too set in his ways to ever change and he would always see Vader as nothing more than a pupil, never an equal. Unlike his new master, Darth Sidious. With Sidious, Vader felt like an equal and sometimes a god as Sidious often deferred to the younger man's greater powers. He always said the right things.  
  
Closing his eyes, Vader allowed the Force to flow through him. Bolstered by the thoughts of his new master, Vader focused on his search for Obi-Wan and PadmÃ©. Stretching out with his senses, he searched, his desire to have them in his possession bordering on the obsessive.  
  
I will find you and when I do, you will know my power and bow down to it, he thought to them.  
  
Soon, he fell into an uneasy sleep, his dreams filled with his wife and his master. However, one corner of his mind was still searching for them.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
PadmÃ© paced up and down the length of the living room, unable to keep still. Leia sat at the coffee table, coloring in a book. Once and a while, she would look up at her mother quizzically. She had tried asking her what was the matter, but PadmÃ© only gave her non-answers. Leia figured she would find out soon enough or her mother would simply tire herself out.  
  
The sounds of an approaching groundcar made PadmÃ© stop dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened and a hand flew up to cover her mouth.  
  
"He's here," she said, her voice barely at a whisper.  
  
"Who, Momny?" Leia asked, jumping to her feet and grabbing PadmÃ©'s limp hand. "Who's here?"  
  
Not fully registering that Leia was at her side, PadmÃ© moved to the front door and opened it as Obi-Wan was stepping onto the porch. He froze, color draining from his face, when their eyes met. They stared at each other speechlessly, neither certain of what the next move should be. For Obi- Wan, images of PadmÃ© from their short time together flew through his mind, and he was overwhelmed by the strength of his feelings for her. For PadmÃ©, she wanted nothing more than to bury herself in his arms and never leave.  
  
SabÃ© looked from one to the other, and without a word, took Leia's hand and led her away. The little girl did not protest, sensing that something important was happening.  
  
"PadmÃ©," Obi-Wan finally spoke, taking a step towards her.  
  
She needed no other invitation. She flew into his arms and held him as tightly as he held her.  
  
"I've missed you, my love," he said, his lips brushing against her ear.  
  
"And I you."  
  
He pulled back just far enough too look into her face. They exchanged a tender smile...and then their lips met.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Light-years away, Vader woke. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
  
  
It was as if they hadn't spent half a decade away from each other. It was as if neither had suffered through moments of loneliness so extreme that it physically hurt to do anything at all.  
  
Obi-Wan rose from the bed and pulled on the robe SabÃ© had left folded on the armchair next to it. It had been there when he and PadmÃ© had gone to bed, and he had been amused to see that SabÃ© had assumed correctly as to where exactly he would be laying down his head for his stay here.  
  
The sun had begun to rise and he moved to the window, the same window where years ago he had stood on countless sunrises watching PadmÃ© sleep or holding one of the babies and rocking him or her to sleep. The mountains around them had not changed a bit, the house had not changed either; only they had changed. As right as it had been to be with PadmÃ© again, he could sense the wariness in her...and found it in himself as well. They had both been hurt badly when they parted as they were forced to due to the circumstances they found themselves in. Now, they had both erected barriers to prevent that kind of hurt--even if it meant sacrificing some of the joy they had once found in each other's arms.  
  
A small grain of regret formed in his mind as he thought of the time that they had let slip by far too easily. He had come to Alderaan with a purpose: to secure safe passage for PadmÃ© and Leia. Not to take a walk down memory lane, but he was only human after all. Years alone had weakened his resolve. He needed this. But now, they had to move.  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
He turned and smiled at her, his heart warming to the sound of her melodic voice made husky because of sleep.  
  
"I'm not thinking for once," he lied easily.  
  
PadmÃ© smiled. She rose, pulled on her own robe, and came to stand next to him. He put an arm around her waist and she leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
"I'm glad you're here," she said.  
  
"So am I. I just wish that..."  
  
She put a hand up to his lips. "There will be no wishing. When it comes to us, we live in the moment. There's no future, no past, just now."  
  
His eyes softened as he lost himself in her gaze. "Good idea."  
  
A creak outside the door made Obi-Wan reflexively push PadmÃ© behind him, but he relaxed when he sensed who it was...then he tensed again.  
  
"Should I hide?" he asked, somewhat foolishly and feeling ridiculous.  
  
PadmÃ© only gaped. "It's Leia...I don't know..."  
  
They looked at each other for a moment then both laughed nervously.  
  
"I feel like I've just gotten caught by my mother," PadmÃ© said.  
  
"I feel like I've just gotten caught by Master Yoda," Obi-Wan added. "How about I use a suggestion on her and simply walk out of your room?"  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"Mommy?" came the small voice on the other side of the door. "Open the door please."  
  
Obi-Wan moved to position on one side of the door just as PadmÃ© keyed it open. Leia flew in, throwing her arms around her mother's waist. Obi-Wan walked right past her, throwing PadmÃ© an amused glance before he disappeared down the hallway to the guest room.  
  
"How come your door was locked? It's never locked," Leia accused.  
  
"I'm sorry, Little One. I must have locked it by accident."  
  
"Who was the man that came yesterday? And where did you go? I didn't see you all afternoon," Leia pouted.  
  
"That man was General Ben Kenobi," PadmÃ© answered. "He's an old friend of mine...and your father's."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. He fought next to your father during the Clone Wars not too long ago."  
  
"Oooh," Leia said. "Do you think he could tell me about Daddy?"  
  
"Maybe, but don't ask him today. General Kenobi has other things on his mind right now."  
  
"Okay. Want to have breakfast now?"  
  
"Sure. It's ready already?"  
  
"Yes. SabÃ© was up early. Can I wake up General Kenobi?"  
  
PadmÃ© smiled. "I have a feeling he's already up."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan listened to Leia's chatter as if he was listening to one of his old masters lecture on something or other. Leia ate up his attention, and the stories that PadmÃ© had heard before became grander and more colorful than she remembered. When breakfast was finally put away, SabÃ© ushered Leia off to her room in order to start her lessons, but not before Leia garnered a promise of storytelling from Obi-Wan.  
  
As soon as the doors slid shut behind SabÃ© and Leia, PadmÃ© reached across the table and took his hand in hers.  
  
"Now, let's discuss what you really came here for," she asked with a small smile.  
  
"I had a vision of you and the twins in Vader's possession," Obi-Wan said with no preamble. "It was clear, PadmÃ©, clearer than any other vision I have ever had. I'm afraid that his search for us has intensified and he's closer than we think he is. You and Leia must leave here."  
  
"Where are we to go, Obi-Wan? There's nowhere else for us to hide," PadmÃ© said, frowning. "And I can't leave Alderaan now. The rebel movement is strengthening and I have my finger on its pulse by remaining here. They need me in these first crucial days."  
  
"You have to think about your daughter."  
  
"I am. That's why I'm doing this. To give her a chance."  
  
They stared at each other, both struggling to keep a hold on their tempers.  
  
"And what about Luke?" PadmÃ© pressed on. "You plan to uproot him from the only family he's known and to where will you be sending him?"  
  
Obi-Wan's jaw worked and he slid his hand out from under hers. He began to pace the length of the room, his breathing ragged.  
  
"Did you even think of what you were doing when you boarded that transport to come here?" she demanded. "Did you think?"  
  
"No," was the harsh answer. "All I knew was that you were in danger and I didn't think of what was going to happen after. I just knew I had to get to you." His eyes pinned her to her seat, more stormy gray than blue as anger and hurt sparked in them. "Stupid of me, wasn't it?"  
  
"No," PadmÃ© said with a softer tone. "Not stupid at all. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound the way I did. You were only thinking of us." She stood and framed his face with her hands. "Of me. Thank you for that."  
  
He put a hand over hers. "You're welcome, but you were right. It was stupid of me to come here with no plan in mind. I just reacted. And it's possible that I've put you in danger just by being here."  
  
"You're not leaving," she said firmly, reading his mind. "We need to draw up another plan. I trust your instincts that Vader is coming for us, and we need to be able to act quickly to draw his attention away from here and Tatooine."  
  
"But..."  
  
"You're not leaving me again. I need you for this."  
  
"Alright." He sighed as they sat at the table again. "So what exactly do you have in mind?"  
  
"We play defense on this one," she said, brow furrowing as her mind went through the possibilities. "We can't risk him finding us through something we do. I'll check with the spies we have throughout the Empire to track his progress. We both know he'll avoid Tatooine like the plague but we'll make sure to let Owen and Beru know to take extra precautions. It is more likely that he will look for us here..." She turned worried eyes to him. "Maybe you should go."  
  
"I won't leave you here to face him alone."  
  
"What about Luke? What'll happen to him if something happens to you?"  
  
"He'll be better off," Obi-Wan said, his lips thinning into a stubborn line.  
  
"We have to take extra security precautions, add to what we have now, in case Vader does find us. He'll bring stormtroopers with him."  
  
"Yes, but he has the Force as a weapon above all else. That is what we must fear."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Anger boiled inside Vader and he stalked around the bridge like a caged animal. His officers were on edge, all trying to stay out of his way because they could all tell what would happen if anyone crossed his path.  
  
PadmÃ©...Obi-Wan....they're together.  
  
No visions told him of this fact, but he knew for certain that the two people once dearest to him were together. And for some reason, jealousy as powerful as he had ever known it threatened to wipe any rational thought from his mind, and he had to fight the urge to jump into a tie-fighter to search for them himself. Vader had learned how important his instincts were and knew that he was not just imagining things. It was more than possible that his old master and his wife had found comfort with each other- -and for that betrayal they would both pay dearly.  
  
His gloved hand clenched and the air around him hummed with power.  
  
"Raekin!" he barked. "How many planets have you searched?"  
  
"F-fourteen, Lord Vader."  
  
"That's it?" Vader growled. "You move like a bantha. I want you to be finished by week's end or you and your men will pay, Raekin."  
  
He stormed out of the bridge and headed for his quarters, away from his men. He had no qualms about destroying everyone on board the ship but that would only complicate and lengthen his search. Still, it was difficult to control his rage. When he reached his quarters, the projector turned on and the hunched form of his master appeared. Vader got down on one knee before the projection.  
  
You are troubled, my apprentice. You have abandoned the mission I have laid out for you, but your reasons are acceptable. However, I take it your search is not going as well as you would like.  
  
"They are together, Master. I can feel them through the Force. It is just a matter of finding out where. It is in the vicinity, for Obi-Wan cannot project too far and PadmÃ©, though stronger in the Force than average, cannot project at all."  
  
How are you searching for them? What is your pattern?  
  
"We started with the planets nearby and moving outwards. The ship has been stationary for two days."  
  
Instead of wasting your time, my pupil, why not use your logic first, then search. You know them better than anyone else. You will know best where they would choose to hide.  
  
Vader smiled ferally. "As always, you speak wisely, Master. Thank you."  
  
It was my pleasure. When you capture them, try to get them alive. I want to have a chat with my old Queen and Kenobi would make an interesting prisoner.  
  
"As you wish, Master."  
  
Ah, but this is only a request, Vader. You can do with them as you will. I just want you to keep my request in mind.  
  
"Thank you, Master."  
  
The image blinked out and Vader straightened. He went to a computer console and pulled up a star map. Once he had the quadrant they were in pulled up, he knew at once where his wife would choose to hide.  
  
"Alderaan," he muttered.  
  
  
  
* * * 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan was on edge. After his discussion with PadmÃ©, he went outside to meditate, but could not find peace as thoughts of destruction and massacre filled his head. Instead, he began to walk, making a winding path through the wilderness outside PadmÃ©'s home. A restlessness within him kept him from going back to there. Fifteen minutes into his walk, he stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening. He whirled on his heel and ran full speed towards the house.  
  
Stupid. You're acting like a Padawan, not recognizing the signs. You're rusty. Too rusty.  
  
Stopping a couple yards away and hiding behind a tree, Obi-Wan's eyes studied the house carefully. He struggled to slow his breathing and focus his senses on his task. It was difficult and beads of sweat appeared on his forehead, but he only narrowed his eyes and concentrated.  
  
A fourth presence was in the house. Bail...but something was very wrong. Everyone of them, including Leia, was upset and disturbed. With one hand on his lightsaber, Obi-Wan went towards the house, his shoulders relaxed and his arms loose. If Bail had chosen to betray them, he would not give the Senator any sign that he knew. He would play it casual until the last possible minute when he will strike.  
  
"Hello," he called out, looking around as he entered.  
  
"You're finally back," PadmÃ© said, with a faÃ§ade of calm. Leia sat on her lap, curled up, and she barely looked at the Jedi. "I was wondering what had happened to you."  
  
"I was meditating," Obi-Wan replied, coming to her side and putting a hand on her shoulder. He turned to the Senator. "Good afternoon, Bail."  
  
"Good afternoon, Obi-Wan. PadmÃ©'s filled me in on the details."  
  
"What do you think of the situation?"  
  
"I agree that you must stay here, but not for the same reasons as you have. As I have just told these three ladies, Vader is coming to Alderaan and he going to pay me a visit. He'll be here within the next day or so."  
  
Obi-Wan tensed. "Is that so? Why is he coming here?"  
  
"I don't know, but I was just informed by an officer on board his ship. Naturally, I must prepare myself for a visit from Lord Vader. I will try to divert his attention, but when he has a purpose, Vader cannot be deterred."  
  
"I know that only too well. Is it safe enough to stay here?"  
  
"No," SabÃ© answered. "To hide in the forest, we must use its resources to blend in, not man-made ones."  
  
"There is an underground maze of caverns with an entrance a mile from here," Bail said, exchanging a look with PadmÃ©.  
  
"We can't go there," she said firmly.  
  
"Why not?" Obi-Wan inquired.  
  
"The rebels are hiding there," came Leia's small voice.  
  
The adults gaped at her. She straightened and look at them with eyes far too mature for her age.  
  
"I listen," she said simply.  
  
"Isn't is safest for us to hide with the rebels then?" Obi-Wan said after a beat of shocked silence.  
  
"We can't do anything to jeopardize their cause. It's in its infancy, Obi- Wan. We have to protect it," PadmÃ© replied.  
  
The Jedi seriously thought of arguing with her, but the stubborn look on PadmÃ©'s face was one he'd seen many times before. She would not compromise in this case. The rebellion was too important for the fate of the galaxy.  
  
"Is there anywhere else we can go since that hiding place is taken?" he said wryly, diffusing the situation. "Wait, wait," he added hurriedly. "Bail, I think you should go. If you knew where we would be, Vader would know. He can look into your mind."  
  
Bail nodded once. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call."  
  
When the door closed behind the tall Senator, Obi-Wan took a seat across from PadmÃ© and Leia. SabÃ© stayed at her post by the window, her countenance thoughtful.  
  
"Where else is there?" he asked.  
  
"The desert," SabÃ© said.  
  
"Ana...I mean, Vader, would never go there," PadmÃ© agreed somberly. "He would let his troops search, but he would never step foot there."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "He would rather die first."  
  
"Why?" Leia asked.  
  
"He'd get sand in his mecha," PadmÃ© answered.  
  
Obi-Wan laughed without humor. "Yes, that would be unfortunate. SabÃ©, you wouldn't have any maps of Alderaanian deserts would you?"  
  
"Let me check under my bed," SabÃ© said with a small smile.  
  
"We're leaving?" Leia asked tearfully. "I don't want to go, Mommy. I like it here."  
  
PadmÃ© threw a pained look at Obi-Wan. He knelt at her knee and looked into Leia's watery eyes.  
  
"How about I tell you a story before you go to bed every night we're away from home?" he cajoled gently. "You can pick what you want me to tell you about."  
  
PadmÃ©'s eyes went round and she shook her head at him, but he couldn't take his words back. Immediately, he saw his mistake.  
  
"I want to hear about my daddy," Leia said eagerly, sitting up and putting two pudgy hands on Obi-Wan's shoulders. "Will you tell me stories about him, General Kenobi?"  
  
"S-sure," Obi-Wan said weakly.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Darth Vader stepped off his shuttle, flanked by several officers and followed by a squadron of troops. The second his foot touched Alderaanian soil, he knew he had picked the right planet. He could feel them there.  
  
Bail Organa watched the young Sith Lord come towards him. He remembered who Vader was before he became Vader. Anakin Skywalker had been such an innocent and angelic-looking young man, and he never would have expected him to turn. Then again, had it been expected, it could have been prevented. This man, barely thirty years old, had caused so much pain and suffering, but here he was, more powerful than anyone could have imagined. Sighing inwardly, Bail straightened his shoulders and fixed a smile on his face. Clearing his mind of any negative thoughts, he strode forward to meet Vader.  
  
"Darth Vader, it is an honor to have you visit Alderaan," Bail said with a small bow. "I'm afraid we did not have much time to prepare for you, but I hope you will find your stay here satisfactory."  
  
"I am not here on a vacation, Senator Organa," Vader said with measured tones, his voice deeper than Bail remembered. "I'm here to find my wife."  
  
"If you need anything to aid you in your search, please do not hestitate to ask."  
  
"I won't," was the slightly amused response.  
  
They began to walk into the main government building and several officials halted to greet Vader. Bail could feel the young man's pride at being treated the way he was. It was quite different from the attention he got when he was a Jedi Knight. Back then, it was respect. Now, it was still respect but not without a good dose of fear.  
  
"I am sure that I am safe to assume that my troops are free to search wherever they wish," Vader said.  
  
Bail took a deep breath. "Your troops are free to search any part of Alderaan, Lord Vader, but I'm afraid that they must adhere to Alderaanian laws in that they have to respect the rights of its inhabitants."  
  
Vader stopped in his tracks and faced Bail, towering over the Senator easily. Vaguely, Bail recalled Anakin being shorter and realized that in rebuilding his body, Vader had added a few extra inches to his original height. Vader stared down at Bail, his breathing coming out with a hissing sound that Bail found distracting--and menacing.  
  
"Alderaan is part of the Empire, is it not?" Vader countered archly.  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Am I not a leader in the Empire?"  
  
"You are, and a powerful and important one at that."  
  
"Then, my actions, as an important figure in the Empire, supercede the smaller laws of planets in the Empire. Correct?"  
  
Bail's lips thinned as he saw the logic trap that Vader had easily set for him. To refuse now would mean death for him and punishment for the planet. He bowed again.  
  
"I see the wisdom of your words, Lord Vader. You are free to do as you wish."  
  
"Thank you." Vader turned to the man at his right. "Lieutenant Pash, please inform the troops that they are to begin their search now. I want every inch of this planet covered and I want you to focus your attention on the urban areas. It would just be like Obi-Wan to hide in the most obvious of places."  
  
"Will there be anything else you will be needing?" Bail asked.  
  
"No. You are free to take your leave. Thank you for your...help."  
  
Bail nodded and walked away, fighting every impulse to run away. Vader watched him go, eyes narrowed.  
  
"Pash," he said. "Send in two squads of troops into the mountain area. We might find something there."  
  
  
  
* * * 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
  
  
PadmÃ© stood outside the cabin and SabÃ© secured Leia in the groundcar. Obi- Wan came to stand next to her. She slipped her hand into his and squeezed hard.  
  
"I'm afraid," she murmured.  
  
"Don't be. You and the twins will be safe."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
He only smiled. "I vowed to protect you all and I will do that, PadmÃ©. At any cost."  
  
"I love you, Obi-Wan."  
  
He drew her into his arms and kissed her temple. "I love you, too."  
  
"We only had a few moments together, but they've been the happiest in my life."  
  
"And mine."  
  
SabÃ© came up behind them slowly, not wanting to end the moment, but it was time to leave. PadmÃ© cupped her Jedi's face in her hands, and kissed him slowly and tenderly. He returned the favor, his arms tight around her. When they broke apart, she smiled at him sadly and went to the groundcar.  
  
Obi-Wan took a deep breath and looked to SabÃ©. In unison, they then turned around and faced the cabin. Obi-Wan could hear Leia's muffled sniffles coming from inside the groundcar, but he hardened his heart. This had to be done.  
  
SabÃ© mounted a vicious-looking weapon onto her shoulder. Obi-Wan recognized it as a flame-thrower of Alderaanian design.  
  
"I only have a small amount of energy in this," she said to him. "Make sure you're ready."  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
She fired and the inside of the cabin, the only home Leia had ever known, blossomed with fire. Obi-Wan stretched out a hand and fanned the flames using the Force. The fire grew larger and he controlled it to keep it from spreading to the trees. He had to build a huge fire in order to destroy the cabin quickly. Next, he turned his attention to the smoke, distributing it horizontally to prevent any passing shuttles from noticing that there was a fire in the forest.  
  
"Go," he said to SabÃ©. "I'll follow you in the speeder bike as soon as the fire dies."  
  
"That will take hours," she protested.  
  
"We can't just let it burn unwatched. We talked about this already and we're wasting time talking about it still. Hurry, SabÃ©." Obi-Wan's hand wavered as his senses picked up a presence they had been fearing. "Vader's here."  
  
SabÃ© needed no other urging. She jumped into the groundcar and sped away. Obi-Wan could feel PadmÃ©'s eyes on his back but he couldn't spare his attention to turn and look at her. The fire was raging inside the cabin and he could hear walls begin to fall.  
  
Take care, my love. I will be with you soon, he thought to her and though she couldn't reply, but he could feel the warmth of her thoughts.  
  
When the fire finally ate away the last bit of wood four hours later, Obi- Wan ignored the exhaustion he was feeling and covered up the burn marks with dirt. There was not much else he could do and after giving he perimeter one last check, he jumped on the speeder bike. It was another five hours to the desert and he knew Vader was getting closer. He used the Force to rejuvinate himself and focused his senses on impending danger.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Vader found the cabin. It was not difficult. Traces of Obi-Wan's presence was all over the site and he sensed it easily.  
  
"Obi-Wan was here not too long ago," he said to the troops accompanying him.  
  
He knelt and dug his fingers into the dirt, finding the ash underneath. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on his surroundings. He could almost feel PadmÃ©'s presence, but Obi-Wan's mark was overwhelming. Frustrated, Vader threw the dirt down and stood.  
  
"I want troops in the air. Obi-Wan cannot be too far off. I want you to find him...NOW!"  
  
Several troops scattered and took to the skies in shuttles. Vader marched behind them, getting into his own shuttle. As useful as these troops were in combat, he did not trust them to find someone as important as his old master. Besides which, Vader wanted the honor. His lips curled into a hateful smile as he imagined the expression on Obi-Wan's face when he sees his old pupil for the first time since their last battle. Horror, fear....Vader had seen it before in others, including Senator Organa.  
  
Settling his thoughts, Vader flew the shuttle with ease so he could focus his mind on finding his old master. He flew faster and with more precision than the troops, so he left them far behind in a few moments. His hands told him which direction to go and he stopped thinking, simply letting his instincts take over.  
  
And sure enough, ten minutes into his flight, he saw movement underneath the canopy of leaves.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
PadmÃ© held Leia close to her as a growing sense of dread grew in the pit of her stomach. An hour after they left Obi-Wan, she finally leapt forward and put a hand on SabÃ©'s shoulder, startling her.  
  
"Stop the car," she ordered.  
  
"What? No!"  
  
"Stop the car, SabÃ©. I have unfinished business to attend to."  
  
"I cannot do it, milady."  
  
"We're not going to revert back to that old routine." PadmÃ© pulled out her blaster and pointed it at SabÃ©'s head. "I didn't want it to have to come to this."  
  
"Mommy!" Leia shrieked and she clutched at PadmÃ©'s raised arm. "What are you doing??"  
  
"I'm sorry, sweetheart."  
  
SabÃ© glared at PadmÃ© through the rearview mirror but she did land the groundcar.  
  
PadmÃ© pressed a kiss to her cheek and whispered, "I'm tired of running, SabÃ©, and I have to do this so he won't suspect that we have children. I have to help Obi-Wan. Take care of Leia for me."  
  
She then turned to her daughter and gathered her up in her arms, trying to memorize how it felt as well as giving Leia what may be the last memory of her mother. Leia hugged her back hard as she began to cry.  
  
"I have to leave now, My Little One. General Kenobi needs my help. I don't know if I'll be able to see you again, but know that I love you, Leia. I love you with every last bit of me and I'll be with you no matter what happens. Okay?"  
  
"Don't go, Mommy, don't go. General Kenobi is a Jedi. He can take care of himself."  
  
PadmÃ© pulled back with surprise. "How did you know that?"  
  
"He has a lightsaber. Mommy, please stay with me."  
  
PadmÃ© smiled through her own tears and kissed Leia's forehead. "I love you, Leia. Don't ever forget me."  
  
Then, without another look, she exited the car and ran back. SabÃ© did not look behind her as she sped away, a weeping Leia curled up in the backseat.  
  
Good luck, PadmÃ©. I hope those men realize how amazing you really are, she thought.  
  
  
  
* * * 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan's breath was shallow. He heard the drone of a shuttle above his head and he knew that Vader had found him. He leaned forward in his bike and squeezed the last bit of speed out of it, but knew as soon as he did it that it was be futile. Taking a deep breath, he slowed to a stop and jumped off the bike. He stood next to it casually, as if he had all the time in the world. The shuttle landed not too far off and Obi-Wan watched, with a growing sense of panic, as the doors opened to reveal a towering, black-clad figure. His eyes widened as Vader neared him.  
  
"Anakin," Obi-Wan breathed. "What have you done to yourself?"  
  
"It's not what I did to myself, it's what you did to me," Vader answered.  
  
"Your voice..."  
  
"Transformed by the air filter I have to use. My arms, my left leg, all mecha. Did I ever send you a thank you card, Master?"  
  
"It must have gotten lost in the mail."  
  
"Actually, you forgot to leave a forwarding address when you ran like a coward."  
  
For a split second, Obi-Wan's face contorted with anger as old feelings of survivor's guilt rose up inside him, but he got control of it and allowed the Force to calm him to serenity. Vader saw it and he laughed maliciously.  
  
"The suffering you could have avoided had you joined us," he said pityingly. "There's still time, Master Obi-Wan. Darth Sidious would be more than happy to have you join our little flock."  
  
"I would rather die."  
  
Obi-Wan could feel the anger radiating from Vader at his answer and he unconsciously put a hand on the handle of his lightsaber. Vader stalked towards him.  
  
"That can be arranged."  
  
In unison, they drew their lightsabers.  
  
"We don't have to do this, Anakin," Obi-Wan tried one last time. "You can still go back to the light. You can still be one of the greatest Jedi that ever lived."  
  
"Jedi? You are extinct in this universe. It is you that should change, my old master. The Sith are more powerful than the Jedi ever were. They were just forced to hide because the Republic worshipped the Jedi Order. Never again. You can be a great Sith Lord, Obi-Wan. Join us. Join me." A note of wistfulness entered Vader's voice. "Remember how it used to be, Master. The team that we made. We can be that again."  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head, his expression pained. He did remember those times, and he did miss his Padawan, but too much had happened. There was too much between them now. He also remembered the Jedi dying by the thousands and the explosions he had felt in the Force when they had died at Vader's hands.  
  
"Anakin....I can't."  
  
"Then, we finish this now."  
  
Vader lunged forward with his red lightsaber, but Obi-Wan blocked it easily. They exchanged a few light blows until Vader decided to play the offensive. He attacked aggresively and Obi-Wan had to react quickly to avoid being skewered. Vader allowed hatred to power his movements and he could see Obi-Wan weakening. That only made him hit harder. Gone was the desire to bring Obi-Wan over to the dark side. Now, he only wanted him dead.  
  
Then, he stopped, his lightsaber falling from his grip. Obi-Wan had been anticipating a blow and he nearly lost his footing as he moved to meet a lightsaber that wasn't there. He looked at Vader curiously then he knew why their battle had stopped. He turned and saw that PadmÃ© had stopped not too far behind him, her blaster drawn. But, she slowly lowered it as she stared in shock at her husband.  
  
"Anakin," she breathed. "What have they done to you?"  
  
She had heard the stories of the Emperor and his monstrosity of an apprentice, but she had not expected this. The Anakin she had known was truly gone and in that knowledge, she felt her soul shatter. Obi-Wan started to go to her, but the look she threw him stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"Blame Obi-Wan," Vader retorted. "But it's still me underneath this suit, PadmÃ©, my Angel."  
  
"Don't call me that," she spat. "Don't ever call me that again. You're not the man I married."  
  
Vader visibly recoiled from her words. "I am, PadmÃ©. I haven't changed inside. Believe me. I did all this for us. The Republic was going to fall and I had to do this to protect us."  
  
"I've been in hiding for the past five years!" PadmÃ© shrieked, her anger surprising even herself, but she could not stop. "You did not do this for us. You did this for yourself. The Anakin I fell in love with would never have turned his back and murdered the people who cared about him. He never would have betrayed me, his master, his friends to evil. You are NOT my Anakin. You are Darth Vader." She raised her blaster. "I don't know you."  
  
She fired before Obi-Wan or Vader could say or do anything. Vader blocked the shot easily with his lightsaber as he had called it into his hand in the blink of an eye. She fired again and again as she came towards him. Her tears had stopped falling and had dried on her cheeks. Instead of tears, a look of complete determination filled her eyes and she went to stand beside Obi-Wan.  
  
"Get out of here," he hissed out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
"I'm not leaving you," she answered defiantly, her face inches from his. "You get out of here."  
  
"I'm not leaving you," he echoed.  
  
Her hand found his unerringly and their eyes met. They were both ready for this.  
  
"What is this?" Vader yelled, jealousy bringing his rage to a boiling point.  
  
PadmÃ© threw him a heated look, but let go of Obi-Wan's hand. "I don't know you," she repeated. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
  
  
Vader started to come towards them, but Obi-Wan stepped in front of PadmÃ©, his lightsaber drawn. With a low growl, Vader charged him and their fight began anew. PadmÃ© struggled to get a clear shot of Vader, but he managed to get Obi-Wan positioned so that he was always in the way of her sights. She could see that Obi-Wan was weakening under Vader's attacks.  
  
"Was he as good a lover as I was, my loving wife," Vader spat venomously. "Did you scream out his name like you did mine?"  
  
Obi-Wan almost tripped as Vader's words threw him, and the color left PadmÃ©'s face.  
  
"Do you love him as much as you loved me?" Vader went on, almost conversationally. "I suppose I should have expected the two of you to betray me. First, Master Kenobi betrays us by telling the council of our marriage, then my own wife, the woman I broke Jedi code for, betrays me by letting him cut me down. I can answer my own question then." His voice broke, but he made up for it by attacking Obi-Wan with renewed energy. "You do love him more than you ever loved me!"  
  
Obi-Wan narrowly missed losing a leg and he gasped for air as he struggled to block Vader's blows. He could not pick up the offensive for Vader's anger was only making him stronger.  
  
"What happened to 'A Jedi knows no love,' Master? She was too much of a temptation for you, wasn't she? With her big brown eyes and beautiful smile. All she had to do was look at me and I was hers. Now you understand how easily I could turn my back on my vows to be with her."  
  
Despite himself, Obi-Wan found himself agreeing. However, PadmÃ© was silently seething, angry with the way Vader was deconstructing her relationships with both of them. She was not a seductress, and it angered her that Vader made it sound like she was.  
  
"Anakin, stop this! STOP THIS!" PadmÃ© screamed, throwing her blaster down. "Please let him go. I will go with you."  
  
Vader pushed at Obi-Wan, forcing the older man to fall back almost to the line of trees behind him. He then turned to PadmÃ© and turned his lightsaber off.  
  
"Will you?" he said. "You would give yourself in exchange for his life? You care for him that much?"  
  
Alarms went off in PadmÃ©'s head. Vader's tone was noncommital, but she knew better.  
  
"I care for you that much," she said smoothly, trying to control her rampant emotions. "I can't let you kill him, Anakin. You'll only dig yourself in deeper. I can't let you."  
  
"I can sense your lies, PadmÃ©," Vader replied calmly, ignoring the nervous flutter in his stomach. This was his chance. He could have her now and kill Kenobi with one blow. "But I will take you up on your offer."  
  
"You can't," Obi-Wan protested, coming towards her.  
  
Vader raised a hand and with the Force, pushed Obi-Wan back as PadmÃ© went to his side. He circled her waist with one arm, keeping her in place. Cautiously, she raised a hand and put it on his chest, searching for his heart. Instead, she felt the small vibrations of the motors keeping him alive. He put a gloved hand over hers and tilted her face up so he could look into her eyes. She stared at his helmet, the corners of her mouth turning down. Unconsciously, her eyes slid to Obi-Wan. He looked back at her, his expression tight with pain.  
  
"Don't look at him," Vader growled, his arm tightening on her. "Leave now, Obi-Wan, if you want to live."  
  
"PadmÃ©..."  
  
"Go," she said forcefully, sending him a brief mental picture of Luke and Leia. "Go!"  
  
She heard his voice in her head one last time.  
  
I love you, PadmÃ©. Thank you.  
  
He turned his back and started for his speeder bike. Then, to PadmÃ©'s horror, Vader drew his lightsaber, and with unnatural speed, went for Obi- Wan. But PadmÃ© was just as fast. Desperation rather than strategy made her draw her blaster and fire at Vader. He whirled around and blocked it with his lightsaber, but the angle with which he held it made the blasterbolt rebound back to PadmÃ©.  
  
It hit her in the center of her chest and she felt a pain like she had never known spread through her body. She fell to her knees, her eyes unfocused.  
  
"NO!" he and Obi-Wan screamed in unison.  
  
"GO!" she screamed at Obi-Wan though it caused her intense pain.  
  
Vader almost seemed to forget about him and he rushed to PadmÃ©'s side, catching her in his arms. With one hand, he unlatched his helmet and took it off. She stared up at his face, lips quivering. This was the young man she had married, this humbled, broken man. Not the monstrosity encased in black. This was Anakin.  
  
"Anakin?" she whispered.  
  
"It's me, PadmÃ©," he said, his voice like she remembered, but raspy. His blue eyes were filled with tears that were also flowing down his cheeks. "It's me. I'm sorry, my Angel. I'm so sorry."  
  
"I wish it didn't have to end this way. I wish all our dreams had come true."  
  
Footsteps nearing them drew their attention back to Obi-Wan, who stood a few feet away. Wariness of Anakin kept him away, but his horror at PadmÃ©'s injury kept him from running away like she told him to. Anakin glared at him and he glared back.  
  
"How dare you stay," Anakin snarled.  
  
"Obi-Wan," PadmÃ© said. "Please go. Please."  
  
"I love you," Obi-Wan said, not caring about Anakin presence. "I love you, PadmÃ©."  
  
Anakin started to reach for his lightsaber again, but PadmÃ© stopped his hand with her own. She nodded at Obi-Wan, her eyes telling him all he needed to know. With one last look, he whirled on his heel and ran away as fast as he could. They heard his speeder bike a moment later and he was gone.  
  
"So, this is the end," she said calmly, her breath rattling in her chest as blood began to fill her lungs. "I never would have imagined it to be like this."  
  
"None of this was what I imagined," Anakin said, sitting down and cradling her in his arms. "I never would have thought that you and Master Obi- Wan...was it because we were separated or..."  
  
"It's not your business, Anakin," she interrupted weakly. "What is between Obi-Wan and me is between Obi-Wan and me."  
  
Anakin sighed and she could see him laying his anger at Obi-Wan aside. His sky-blue eyes looked into hers and he pressed his lips to her forehead.  
  
"I love you still, PadmÃ©. All this, although you don't understand it, was for you."  
  
She put her hand on his cheek, her eyes beginning to flutter shut. "Then....then, I-I wish that you had never met me."  
  
They exchanged one last, lingering look, and Anakin felt her spirit leave. Her body felt too light in his arms and he took a deep shuddering breath before exploding into harsh, racking sobs. He buried his face in her neck and his tears moistened her skin.  
  
"No...no...no," he murmured. "Not yet, PadmÃ©, not yet."  
  
My pupil...you dally.  
  
Anakin swallowed his tears. Shaking, he stood with PadmÃ© supported in one arm and replaced his helmet with his free hand.  
  
Yes, my master.  
  
PadmÃ© Amidala is dead.  
  
Yes, she is.  
  
Bring her back.  
  
I want to bury her in Naboo, Master.  
  
Do as you must, but leave there as soon as possible. We have a possible lead on a rebel cell and I want you there. I don't suppose you have Obi- Wan Kenobi in your possession or dare I say that he is dead.  
  
Neither, Master.  
  
You seem to have failed in your mission, my pupil. No matter. Return quickly.  
  
Yes, Master.  
  
Vader picked PadmÃ© up and walked back to his shuttle. His tears had dried underneath his helmet, but his heart remained broken. Every step he took seemed to cause him pain. He looked down at her peaceful face, and held her even closer.  
  
"We'll be together again, one day, my Angel," he promised. "One day."  
  
Hidden in the trees, Obi-Wan straightened. He waited until Vader took off before he mounted his speeder bike. He wiped at his own tears, but his lips were set in a straight, determined line. 


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
  
  
SabÃ© set up the shelter where they would be staying. She prepared four beds, allowing herself to hope even when logic told her that there was none. Obi-Wan and PadmÃ© had been gone too long. Leia watched her silently, clutching at the soft rag doll that PadmÃ© had made for her first birthday. Her eyes seemed larger than usual and SabÃ© could see her fear clearly.  
  
"Come here, Leia," SabÃ© said, holding her arms out.  
  
Leia jumped up and ran to her, burying her head in SabÃ©'s shoulder.  
  
"I'm not going to see them again," she sobbed. "I want my mommy, SabÃ©."  
  
SabÃ© felt her own eyes tear up. Leia was gifted in the Force, and SabÃ© had a feeling that this was not a little girl's fear speaking. She had seen how Leia could see through the walls the adults around her put up. She was too old for her age, and SabÃ© trusted her gut instinct. She hugged Leia harder and silently vowed to watch over the girl for as long as she lived.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"She's dead then," Bail said flatly.  
  
"Yes," Obi-Wan said, his tone matching the Senator's and his eyes dead in his face. "Vader is going to bury her in Naboo."  
  
"What about Leia?"  
  
Obi-Wan ran his hand over his lips. "Take her in as your own. Adopt her. Teach her to be as good a stateswoman as her mother was. PadmÃ© would have wanted it to be that way."  
  
"Wouldn't it look suspicious that I obtain a daughter so soon after PadmÃ©'s death?"  
  
"Wait six months or so. Get word to SabÃ© and let them stay in the desert for that period of time. Leia will be safe here."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I will return to Tatooine. Protecting Luke is all that will concern me from now on. Leia is your responsibility."  
  
"May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan."  
  
"And you, Bail. Love Leia like she's your own daughter. Don't let her mother down."  
  
"You didn't let PadmÃ© down, Obi-Wan."  
  
"She's not here, is she? Tell Leia that I'm sorry I didn't get to tell her the stories she wanted to hear."  
  
The Jedi turned and pulled his hood over his face. Without another word, he left Bail's office. Bail took a deep breath and sat back in his seat. He opened a link to SabÃ©'s secured channel.  
  
"Bail," SabÃ© said worriedly.  
  
"I have news," he said simply.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan walked through Mos Eisley, breathing in the familiar Tatooine air and succeeding in getting a lung-full of sand for his effort. He coughed lightly and kept on going, carefully concealing himself from those around him. He was numb now, but the voyage home had been difficult. He barely slept for his dreams were filled of PadmÃ© and he kept on trying to reach out for her, but she kept on floating further and further away from him.  
  
His small home seemed more lonely now and he entered it with a heavy heart. To his shock, the light to the emergency communicator between himself and the Lars' was blinking. Rushing to it, Obi-Wan turned it on and a fuzzy hologram of Owen Lars appeared.  
  
"I don't know where you are, Kenobi, but Luke's behavior has been worrying us for the past few days. He hasn't been sleeping well and when he wakes from what little sleep he manages to get, he weeps. Beru and I don't know what to do, and she believes that it's because something had happened to either Anakin or PadmÃ© or Leia. Please contact us as soon as you receive this."  
  
Obi-Wan took a deep breath and sat down. He did not feel up to speaking with Owen, unable to deal with the other man's animosity just then. Instead, he closed his eyes and reached out to Luke, finding the sleeping little boy's presence in the Force to be a grief-striken red blip. It was a grief only to be matched by Obi-Wan's own, except Luke did not kow why he felt the way he did. Obi-Wan soothed Luke with his warm thoughts, sending out messages of love and caring. Luke began to calm down and Obi-Wan felt relieved. Deep down, the boy knew his mother had died, but on the surface he did not understand the sorrow that he felt, and it scared him. Obi-Wan knew right then that Luke must be taught how to use the Force...it was just a matter of when and how.  
  
However, the Jedi could not deal with that problem just then. He broke the connection, feeling weariness overcome him. He took off his dusty cloak and laid down on his bed.  
  
Good-bye, PadmÃ©. I will find you again one day, was his final thought before he drifted off into a troubled sleep.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Vader watched PadmÃ©'s remains disappear amidst the flames of her funeral pyre. He shed no tears as he watched her burn, his grief spent on the way to her home planet. Naboo was filled with memories of her, of them, of the early days of their passionate relationship. It took all he had inside not to leave right then. He owed it to her to stay.  
  
When the last embers of the fire died down, Vader turned, his cape whipping around his legs. The sky had darkened as a storm approached. The weather had been perfect when he had arrived; the sky a light, calming blue, and fluffly white clouds floated overhead. It was if Naboo knew that one of its daughters had fallen. Looking over his shoulder one last time, Vader took a mental snapshot of his wife's final resting place, vowing never to forget her. Despite their separation and their differences, he would always love her.  
  
Good-bye, my Angel. 'Til we meet again.  
  
With quick, sure steps, he returned to his ship. He had a rebellion to see to.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*THE END*~* 


End file.
